Trust
by Junebugsm
Summary: Callie and Jude have been living with the Foster's for a few weeks now and they finally feel safe, until Callie hides somethings from Stef and Lena that could possibly cause them to get sent away.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie and Jude have been living with the Foster's for a few weeks now and they finally feel safe, until Callie hides something that could possibly cause them to get sent away.**

(Just something I've been imagining and this is how I feel Callie would react.)

* * *

Callie woke up with a pain in her stomach. "Ouch." She groaned as she got out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Mariana asked without turning around from her closet.

"Cramps I guess." Callie said casually as she headed towards the bathroom.

Callie and Jude had been living with the Foster's for about three weeks. They were finally beginning to feel safe and Stef and Lena were proving to be the best foster parents they had ever had and Callie was determined to stay in their good books so that neither of them would get sent away. She just didn't realize just how hard that might be.

In the bathroom Callie found that she didn't have her period like she thought. It was odd because her stomach didn't usually hurt and the few times it did it was after her period had already started. Today though the pain was definitely there. Still Callie didn't think much of it assuming that the period would come during the day. But that did not happen.

What did last through the day though, was the pain. It got gradually worse as the day wore on and Callie was starting to feel uncomfortable but still she kept it hidden. She didn't want to bother Stef or Lena with this and add more work for them and ultimately risk being sent away. Whatever it was would hopefully go away on its own.

But Callie was wrong, that night the pain got so unbearable that she woke up and had to muffle a scream by biting down on her blanket. She tried to turn in several positions to try and ease the pain but nothing worked. She desperately wanted a glass of water but she was in too much pain to make it as far as the bathroom. Callie couldn't sleep the rest of the night and forced herself to stay as quiet and still as possible so as not to wake Mariana.

The next morning Callie pretends like everything is fine. She stays in bed a little longer than usual so that she didn't have to move and finally gets out of bed, biting the inside of her cheek as the pain washes over her, but still she doesn't let it show. At least not intentionally - she couldn't stop the blood from draining from her face and Mariana instantly noticed how pale she looked.

"Are you okay?" Mariana asked concerned.

"Ya, fine." Callie said straight faced as she headed to the bathroom.

But Mariana wasn't convinced. Callie didn't look fine at all. Mariana headed down to the kitchen. Stef, Lena and the boys were all already there.

"Where's Callie?" Stef asked as she placed two waffles on Mariana's plate.

"Bathroom." Mariana said and then added softly. "I don't think she's feeling too well."

Stef gave Lena a look as Jude dropped his fork in worry. "What's wrong with her?" He asked concerned.

"I'm going to go find out." Stef assured him as she headed upstairs while Lena went over to give him a hug.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lena said as she followed Stef. "Finish breakfast guys." She instructed on her way out.

* * *

Upstairs Callie was back in her room trying to get into a pair of jeans when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." She said as steadily as she could and clenched her jaw as she forced her legs into her jeans causing the pain to make her lightheaded.

She gave herself a few moments to steady herself before saying "Come in."

Stef entered the room with Lena close behind. "You alright sweets?" Stef asked her as she headed towards the girl. "Mariana said that you weren't feeling too well."

"I'm fine." Callie said quickly as she tried to get through the door and away from their questioning.

But Stef wasn't having it. She reached out to stop Callie and gently pulled on her arm to keep her from leaving. The movement intensified the pain so much that Callie couldn't help but double over and scream as tears filled her eyes.

"Callie what's wrong?" Stef asked in shock as she tried to get the girl to the bed before she passed out.

"Nothing." Callie said through gritted teeth. But the pain wouldn't stop and Callie couldn't even pretend.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Lena said.

"No, please." Callie protested as she unsuccessfully struggled to get away. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"Callie it's not an option." Stef said sternly as she lifted the girl in her arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs, much to Callie's horror.

* * *

Jude and the twins came into the room and Jude practically collided with Stef as she tried to get to Callie.

"What's wrong?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Lena said as she stopped him from pulling on Callie, afraid that she might get hurt.

"B, help me get her in the car." Stef instructed her oldest son as she tried not to move Callie too much.

Callie cried as Stef put her down so she could climb into the car. Lena got into the back seat and helped Callie lie down with her head in her lap as Stef turned to Jude. "She's going to be okay Jude." Stef tried to assure him.

Brandon and the twins came to stand beside Jude as Stef got into the car and backed out. "Get to school, B." Stef gave one last instruction as she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

'Appendicitis', the doctor had told Stef and Lena before they wheeled her into surgery.

Lena had called Brandon during lunch and asked if they had all gotten to school okay. She asked how Jude was and filled him in on what was happening with Callie and asked him to go and check on Jude and call her back. When he did Lena spoke to Jude and explained what was happening. She promised that she would swing by school at the end of the day and bring Jude to the hospital to visit with Callie for a while.

Three hours later Stef was sitting, holding on to a still-sleeping Callie. She had been assured that the surgery went fine and that there were no complications and Callie would be groggy and a little out of it for a few hours until the anesthesia wore off, but Stef still found herself waiting impatiently for her to wake up. She needed to see for herself that Callie was actually fine.

It wasn't until three-thirty that Callie finally began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around herself in confusion. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. She felt someone holding her hand and slowly turned her head to see Stef looked down at her with a smile.

"Hi love, how do you feel?" Stef asked her.

Callie frowned, as she tried to figure out an answer to that question. She felt fuzzy, like her head was filled with cotton, but deep down somewhere she could also feel pain.

Stef could see that Callie was trying to figure out what had happened. "Your appendix burst," She explained and watched at Callie's eyes filled with fear. "But you had surgery to remove it and now you're going to be just fine." Stef assured her, misinterpreting Callie's fear.

"I'm sorry." Callie finally mumbled. She didn't care about the pain or what was to happen to her. All she cared about was what would happen to Jude. She hadn't wanted to bother them with anything, they already opened up their home to them and treated them just like they did their own children, but now Callie was causing more problems and she was afraid that Stef and Lena wouldn't want them anymore.

"For what?" Stef asked her in surprise. But Callie ignored the question.

"Jude?" She asked, needing to find out if they had already sent him away.

"Lena is going to bring him here to see you in a little while." Stef said hoping Callie would be able to relax at the thought.

Callie nodded in relief. At least he was still with them which means that he was still safe.

"Callie, this could have been fatal." Stef tried to explain the severity of the situation to her. "If we hadn't gotten you to the hospital on time you could have... died." She finished after a pause.

Stef waited to see if Callie would say anything and when she didn't she continued. "The doctor said you must have been in pain for at least a day before we got to you. Why didn't you come to us?"

But still Callie didn't answer. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid they'd send Jude away, just in case they hadn't thought of it themselves - and she, sure as hell, didn't want to put the thought in their head. She'd wait until she was a little better before talking to them and asking them to keep Jude.

Stef sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to verbalize whatever she was thinking. The girl looked so scared and alone and she wanted to do something to cheer her up.

"At least we got here in time and now you're going to be fine and you can come home in two days." Stef added with a smile and relieved to see a small smile in return. Callie had caught on to the words 'come home'.

* * *

The moment Lena opened the door to Callie's room Jude ran to her side.

"Callie!" He exclaims with a smile as he reached her and stopped himself from hugging her. The relief evident in his eyes.

"Lena said you had an operation, are you in pain?" He asked his sister.

"A little." Callie admitted softly but kept her voice cheerful for her brother.

Two nurses came into the room then to check Callie's incision and Stef and Lena stepped behind a curtain partition to give them some privacy. A few moments later the nurses left but before the pair could re-enter the room they heard Callie speak and decided to give her a few moments alone with her brother.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Jude answered and after a moment added "I was scared."

"I know, I'm sorry baby." Callie told him gently.

"How come you told them you were in pain?" Jude asked innocently and Stef found herself wondering what that meant.

"I didn't mean to." Callie said with a hint of regret in her voice. "It just got so bad and they saw."

Stef gave Lena a questioning look and then Callie continued.

"I'm sorry baby." She told Jude.

"It's okay." Jude answerd. "What are they going to do with us?"

Stef turned to Lena in shock as it dawned on them - Callie kept her pain a secret because she had been afraid of them, but afraid of them doing what? Hitting them?

"I don't know." Callie replied. "But they are good people. They probably won't do anything until I'm out of here so you should be safe for now. When I get out of here I'll try and convince them to keep you until Bill can find you a permanent home.

"But Callie, I don't want to stay here without you." Jude said in a shaky voice. He was about to cry.

"This is a good home Jude." Callie reasoned with him. "I'll probably be sent to a group home or back to juvie anyways so I won't be able to protect you."

Stef and Lena looked at each other. Did she really think that they would send her away just because she got sick? Why would she think that? Unless it had happened before. The thought made them cringe.

"But Callie..." Jude wanted to protest.

"Jude, you need to listen to me." Callie said firmly, her grogginess wearing off. "I need you to be good, do what they tell you. Don't give them any reason to be upset with you okay. I should be home in a few days so just lay low until then."

"Okay." Jude answered timidly. "What about my homework?"

"Ask Lena to help you with everything but math, I'll help you when you come visit me tomorrow." Callie promised. "If I get sent to a group home I'll try and call you every evening and help you out but try to remember the rules - remember to multiply and divide before you add and subtract and always do the brackets first."

Stef and Lena realized that Callie was preparing Jude for being left alone. They couldn't bare to hear anymore and so they quickly reentered through the curtain and found Jude lying on the bed in the crook of Callie's arm with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be okay." She whispered to him.

"Lena reaches out and strokes Jude's hair. "Callie is going to be just fine Jude." She assured him. "And she'll be back home before you know it."

She wanted them to know that Callie wasn't going to be sent anywhere but she didn't want them to know that they had heard their conversation. She had a feeling that Jude would be afraid of them if he had to go home without Callie.

* * *

After another twenty minutes Lena told Jude that it was time to go back home. Jude tightened his grasp around Callie causing her to cringe in pain.

"Jude." Stef said quickly as she grabbed his hand away from Callie's incision. She didn't want the stitches to come out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Callie said quickly when Jude became afraid. "You go on home. I'll be fine I promise."

"Feel better sweetheart." Lena said as she squeezed Callie's shoulder. Jude stood by her and held on to her hand for as long as he could, and Stef just smiled.

Callie gave Jude one last squeeze and whispered one last sentence to him. "Be good and I'll come for you, I promise." Jude nodded slowly as he let go of her and followed Lena out the door with Stef right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As Stef followed Lena and Jude out she couldn't stop thinking about the words she had just heard Callie say to Jude. She knew that she was going to have a talk with Callie. She couldn't have the girl continue to think that they were going to be sent away or that she had to hide things from them. But she knew tonight wasn't the night for that conversation. Callie needed the rest and the last thing Stef wanted was to make her uncomfortable, especially when she was so vulnerable.

Stef walked Lena and Jude to the elevator and waved as they left, promising to look after Callie, and then headed back to the room.

Callie looked at her in confusion as Stef slid into the spot on the bed that Jude had been occupying.

"You don't have to stay." She said cautiously. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will." Stef said as she wrapped one arm around Callie, drawing her closer and placed her other hand on Callie's head, gently stroking her hair. "Close your eyes and get some rest." She said gently.

Callie continued to look up at her, unsure of what was happening.

"Close your eyes Callie." Stef said more firmly this time causing Callie to do as she was instructed as Stef continued to stroke her head.

A minute later Callie opened her eyes again to look up at Stef and found the woman still looking back at her. Stef raised her eyebrows in an 'are you really going to disobey me' way and Callie quickly closed her eyes again as a slight frown formed on her brow.

Stef gently lowered the hand that was playing with Callie's hair to cover her eyes and squeezed ever so slightly instructing the girl to keep them shut and she used her fingertips to gently massage the frown away until she heard Callie's soft, even breathing - a sign that she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Back at the house Jude was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. He was distracted all through dinner, having to be brought back to reality multiple times when he realized that someone had asked him a question that he hadn't been listening to. He had barely eaten even half of what was on his plate and now he was sitting at the dining table with the other kids, his homework spread out in front of him. He had finished his english assignment without asking for any help, including the spellings he wasn't sure of, he had also finished his science homework of a diagram of the solar system. He was now working on a math worksheet. Algebra - the worst of all the math. He had started it ten minutes ago and was struggling with the problems. He began to worry that his inability to concentrate would cause Lena to get upset and he kept hearing Callie's warning - 'don't do anything to make them angry.'

Lena, now aware that Jude was having trouble in math was keeping an eye on him. She could see that he was struggling and had gotten all the questions wrong so far but she didn't try to help him. She waited to see if he'd ask her for it, but her gut told her that he wouldn't - Callie had warned him not to. She watched as Jude added two numbers before he multiplied one of them with a third. Clearly he had forgotten the rules Callie had reminded him about.

"Can I help?" She asked Jude as she sat down next to him.

Jude immediately looked afraid. The last time a foster mother had helped him with his math she had gotten so frustrated that she banged his head down on the table. Jude was too afraid to ask for help after that. Callie had always helped him so that he wouldn't get into trouble at school. But now Callie wasn't here and he was afraid.

Lena caught the look and immediately regretted it. She knew Jude wouldn't be comfortable and more than him getting his homework done she wanted him to feel safe. She didn't want him to worry unnecessarily until Callie got home.

Half an hour later he had finished his worksheet, getting only three of the twenty-five questions correct but Lena let it go. She'd have a word with Jude's math teacher and explain the situation and hopefully together they'd be able to work something out.

* * *

Two days later Callie finally got back home. She wasn't allowed to go back to school for another week at least but she was just glad to be out of the hospital. Her incision still hurt but the pain killers she had been prescribed made it bearable, apart from the grogginess she kept feeling. She slept through most of the day and Stef and Lena tried to keep it as quiet as possible. The doctor had also prescribed antibiotics because Callie had a fever and would be susceptible to infection for a while. This only added to Callie's constant exhaustion. When she first got back Stef and Lena had wanted her to spend the night in their room but she had been so aghast that they didn't push her. She was allowed to sleep in her own bed but Stef checked up on her at least a dozen times during the night.

Jude was much more relaxed now that Callie was back home but he had learned to trust his foster moms just a little bit more while she was away.

Right now Jude, Jesus and Mariana were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework and Stef was working on a report for work. Lena was busy cleaning up the kitchen but would occasionally lean over her children to check on their work. Jude finished labeling his map and put his sheet away and slowly pulled out his math homework. He had hoped that Callie would wake up by the time he got to it but now he had finished everything else. Lena watched as Jude struggled with the first three problems when Mariana piped up.

"Mom, what does 'chicanery' mean." She asked looking up from her english assignment.

"To trick or deceive someone." Lena explained.

"Thanks." Mariana said as she went back to her work.

Lena wished that Jude would feel just as comfortable asking her for help. She decided that now with Callie back in the house she would try to help him. He would still feel uncomfortable but it wouldn't be as bad as when Callie was away.

Lena pulled up a stool and sat down next to Jude. He instantly tensed up and she had to refrain from reaching out to touch him. "Hey Jude." She said as she decided to get to the task at hand. "There's a trick to help you remember." She picked up a pencil and wrote down the letter at the top of the page. "It's a mnemonic device." She explained. "Brackets of devision, multiplication, addition, subtraction."

Jude looked up at her in confusion and Lena smiled at him.

"You work out the sums in that order - first the brackets, then the powers, then the division or multiplication and finally the addition and subtraction." She explained.

"So I first multiply these two before I add this because I have to multiply first?" Jude asked, trying to understand what she was saying.

"That's right." Lena said as Stef watched the two with a smile on her face.

Jude carefully finished the problem, looking at Lena for confirmation after each step until he finally got the answer.

"That's great bud." Lena said proudly. She looked up at her wife and they shared a smile. Lena looked so thrilled at finally being able to help Jude and Stef was so happy for her.

"Thanks." Jude said, sounding rather surprised.

"You're welcome." Lena replied but didn't move. "Try the next one."

Jude quickly tried the next one on his own but he got it wrong. He had forgotten to change the sign of the constant when he transposed it. He showed Lena his work and his face immediately fell when she shook her head.

"It's okay." She said. "Try again. What are you forgetting?"

But Jude's fears were back and he was reluctant to move forward but Lena was determined to get him through.

Lena walked him through each step as Jude cautiously worked out the problem. He looked so relieved when he finally got the answer right that Lena almost laughed.

He looked up at her and smiled and her heart ached with the love she felt for him. She had had a soft spot for the boy right from the beginning and finally they were bonding.

Lena began to walk him through the third problem hoping to build his confidence and he was about halfway through when Callie walked into the room.

"How are you feeling love?" Stef asked as she walked over to Callie and place a hand on her forehead.

"I'm okay." Callie said. "It hurts a little."

"I'll give you something to eat and then you can take your medication." Stef said as she sat Callie down on a stool and went about making her a sandwich.

"Hey bud." Callie said cautiously when she noticed him working on math. "Need some help?"

Lena expected him to tell her that she was already helping him but instead he smiled brightly. "Yeah."

As Callie headed over to Jude, oblivious of what she was interrupting, Lena's face fell at the rejection. A look that didn't go unnoticed by Stef.

"Here love." Stef laid a plate in front of Callie and then slipped her arms around Lena who was very close to tears.

"Don't give up." Stef whispered into her ear as she planted a kiss at her temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef's words stuck with Lena for the next two days. She spoke with Jude's math teacher and together they went over Jude's previous homework and Lena was shocked to learn just how much Callie must have been doing for him. Almost all his answers were right even though he obviously didn't understand the questions.

"He won't let anyone else help him." Lena said dejectedly to the teacher. "He's gets so afraid if I even sit next to him. How can I expect him to learn anything like that?"

"We'll work something out. Don't worry." The teacher said kindly. "He's a good kid and he really does try."

"Yes he is and so is his sister." Lena said sadly. "She's kept him from being beaten because he's not good at math."

"Maybe you could use Callie to help you." The older woman suggested after a moment. "Join them when she's helping him and slowly take over. Show them both that they are safe."

Lena thought about what the woman had said. She made sense. If Lena could take over without either of the children realizing it then they would feel safe. But then another thought struck her - the kids were too afraid to even come to them when things were seriously wrong. Callie had risked her life by keeping her pain a secret and god knows what else they might be hiding. She decided that it was time for her and Stef to intervene, it might make the children uncomfortable at first, but eventually, she hoped, they would realize that they were safe.

"Thanks." She said to the woman as she left.

* * *

"It won't be easy." Stef said.

Her and Lena were lying in bed discussing Lena's plan.

"No it won't." Lena agreed. "The hardest part will be pushing when I know they are scared, but what else can I do?"

Stef couldn't stop the small smile on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Lena asked her.

"I just never pictured you as the 'tough love' kind." Stef replied.

Lena thought about what she said. "I'm gonna need your help with this. I need you to remind me why I'm pushing."

"I'm here for you babe." Stef said as she pulled Lena close.

* * *

The plan proved to be more difficult than either of them realized. The moment Lena joined them at the table they would stop working or Jude would switch to some other subject. It was almost as thought they knew what Lena was trying to do and were avoiding it at all costs.

Stef, for her part tried to get Callie engaged in some other activity each time they began homework. The first day she called Callie to have her incision checked and cleaned, the next day she needed help with the laundry and today Callie was helping Stef look through pictures of the family that they were going to use for Mariana's party.

As Stef watched Callie she noticed that the girl was genuinely relaxed. She was looking at the picture of Mariana in the Belle costume and laughing at the story behind it. As Stef watched her she found herself wishing that she had some pictures of her and Jude as well. She remembered wishing the same thing when the twins first came to them and now, eight years later, she had hundreds. But this time was different for many reasons - Callie was already past that 'kid' age and neither of them would be staying forever. That last thought made Stef's heart ache. She was falling in love with the children but she knew that they just didn't have the room. Callie and Jude were only here temporarily.

But Stef was determined to make that stay as wonderful as possible and that included making them feel genuinely safe. She wanted these two to have good memories to take with them when they left and she silently promised herself that they wouldn't leave until Bill really found them a great home - one that Stef herself would check out and approve.

Stef turned her attention back to Callie and found her leaning backwards - something she did when her side began to hurt. "Do you need your meds?" Stef asked her and Callie nodded.

Stef went downstairs to the kitchen to get Callie's medication and saw that Lena had moved away from Jude and no longer helping him. She silently asked Lena what had happened and Lena shook her head in defeat. Jude had not taken Lena's proximity well. Stef squeezed Lena's shoulder as she passed - her way of reminding Lena why she was doing this in the first place. She held on until Lena finally stood up and slowly moved back towards Jude.

Back upstairs Stef handed Callie the pill and watched as she washed it down with a glass of water.

"Callie, why didn't you tell us when your stomach was hurting?" Stef asked.

"I wasn't due to take my medication for another fifteen minutes. I would have gotten it then." Callie answered, still rummaging through the photos.

"No, not today." Stef clarified.

Callie looked up at Stef for a moment but then quickly looked away again. Stef had a way of drawing answers from you, especially if you were looking straight at her.

"I don't know." Callie lied.

"Callie..." Stef said, trying to get the girl to talk.

But Callie was silent. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was coming.

"You know that you are safe in this house, yes?" Stef asked and Callie nodded.

"We would never hurt you." Stef clarified. "No matter how angry you think we might get, we will never hurt you."

"I know." Callie verbalized.

"Then why were you afraid to come to us?" Stef asked her directly, letting Callie know that they were aware of the truth.

Callie found herself looking up at Stef at the comment. Here it was - Stef was leaving Callie with no choice but to tell the truth.

"Because I knew you wouldn't hurt us." Callie answered.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked her confused.

"I didn't want to cause more work for you." She finally said honestly.

"Sweetheart, if you're sick we take care of you. It's our job." Stef tried to explain.

"If there's more work then the foster parents usually send us away, especially if something requires a hospital visit." Callie replied. "I didn't want to get us sent away."

Stef's heart broke. She couldn't imagine someone being upset with a child for being sick. All she wanted to do was make sure that they got whatever they needed to make them better.

"And that's why you warned Jude not to upset us?" Stef asked.

Callie looked guiltily up at her. "I didn't want you to send him away before I was out of the hospital." She admitted.

"He's struggling with math." Stef said, more a statement than a question and Callie nodded.

"Lena's been trying to help him but he's too afraid to let her." Stef told Callie.

"We were once in a foster home where Jude asked our foster mother for some help. She began to help him but when he still didn't get it she got so mad at him she banged his head down on the table so hard that he had a bump and a bruise on his forehead and his head hurt for days. After that I made sure that I was always around to help him."

Stef felt sick at the story. What kind of people were given permission to foster? How on earth did they manage to pass the inspection.

"Do you just give him the answers?" Stef asked.

"Sometimes, if we don't have much time or someone is around then I do but I try to teach him how to do it himself." Callie admitted.

"Lena wants to help him." Stef said. "She's trying so hard to show him that he's safe but he gets so scared. I want you to help."

"I do help." Callie clarified.

"No Callie." Stef stopped her. "I want you to help Lena. I want you to show Jude that he can trust Lena to help him."

"I can't do that Stef." Callie answered.

"Why not?" Stef questioned. It wasn't a difficult request.

"Because we aren't going to stay here. Our next foster parents may not be as kind and I don't want him to think that he can trust anyone. And I never want him to think that he can't count on me. I help him. I'm always the one to help him."

"Callie, you are not going to another foster home." Stef said causing Callie to look up at her with a questioning look. "Bill is trying to find you a permanent home but until that happens you are staying right here and when that does happen I promise you that I'm going to make sure it's a good, safe place for you. I'm not going to just let you walk into something that might be dangerous."

Callie didn't know what to say. It was an amazing promise and although she did trust Stef completely she wasn't sure how able Stef would be too keep that promise - the system had a way with screwing with the best of plans.

"I need you to trust us Callie." Stef almost begged. "And not just with Jude. I need you to come to us when something is wrong or when you have questions or fears. I get that you've never had anyone to talk to but you do now and you always will, no matter where you go you are always welcome here and we will always, always help you in any way we can."

Tears formed in Callie's eyes. How had she gotten so lucky to find this family? They cared about her and took care of her and really did what was best for her and they didn't seem to do it for the check. She was lucky that she was in this house when she fell sick - anywhere else and Jude would have been fending for himself again. But part of her thought it was unlucky as well - she had never missed this life but now, once she was sent away, she'd know enough to realize that something was missing.

"I'll try." Callie promised as a sob caught in her throat.

Stef smiled down at her. "Good girl." She said as she went to give Callie a squeeze just as they heard a loud bang and Jude scream.


	5. Chapter 5

"CALLIE." Jude's voice travelled up to the room and Callie was out the door in a second, the pain in her side completely forgotten.

When Callie got to the kitchen with Stef right behind her she found Jude standing with his hands over his ears and the stool he had been sitting in was toppled over. Lena was standing a few feet away, afraid to get any closer.

"Jude." Callie called out as she ran to him and wrapped him up in her arms. "What happened?"

Jude remained silent glaring at Lena.

"I just tried to reassure him when he got it wrong." Lena said. She felt guilty for Jude's fear, only she didn't know why.

"Jude what happened?" Callie asked him again as she pulled away to look at him.

"She was going to bang my head." Jude whispered to Callie.

"Jude she wouldn't." Callie tried to assure him. "I'm sure of it."

Stef and Lena looked at each other trying to figure out what had happened.

"What exactly did she do Jude." Callie asked him.

"She put her hand in my hair and I moved away and the chair fell down." Jude explained, tears pouring down his face.

Callie and Stef instantly figured out the problem. Lena had a habit of brushing her hand through her children's hair and Jude misinterpreted the gesture.

"Jude I wasn't going to hurt you." Lena said, she was the only one who didn't know the story.

"Jude, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Callie said. "I shouldn't have made you so afraid of her. She won't hurt you Jude, I promise."

Callie lead Jude back to the table and righted the stool before sitting him down. She sat down next to him and motioned for Lena to sit on the other side of him.

"I'm right here baby." She told him as she handed him his pencil. "But Lena is going to try and teach you how to work out the sums yourself okay."

Jude looked up at her doubtfully. "Trust me." Callie said and Jude nodded.

* * *

Stef watched as Lena continued to explain the problems she was doing earlier without making any physical contact with Jude. But the close proximity of Callie comforted Jude enough to actually understand what she was saying and finally, four problems later he was able to do it all on his own. The smile that spread on his face was priceless and Stef felt her heart swell with love for the three people sitting in front of her.

"That was awesome bud." Callie said as she hugged him. "Let's see you do the next."

Jude did three more problems, getting them both correct and ultimately completing his homework. She slammed his book shut with relief but the smile never left his face.

"Maybe you can say thank you to Lena." Callie suggested.

Jude looked cautiously up at her. "Thanks Lena." He whispered.

"Anytime bud." Lena said with a smile. "We'll go over it again tomorrow so that you don't forget okay." She added, not wanting him to get the idea that she was giving up.

* * *

Later that night Stef and Lena were getting ready for bed and Stef told her the story that Callie had narrated.

"I can't believe someone would do that." Lena exclaimed.

"Somehow I get the feeling that it's not even the worst of it." Stef said.

"We really need to get them to talk." Lena said. "They need to do that if they're ever going to be able to let it go."

"I tried today with Callie." Stef admitted. "She opened up a little but mostly only about Jude. She didn't say too much about herself."

"She will do anything for that boy." Lena said. "No matter how hard it is for her she'll find a way to do whatever he needs."

"Now we need to get her to do the same for herself." Stef continued the thought.

* * *

The next day was Friday and the last day of school that Callie would be missing. She was much stronger now and had only one dose of medication left and her incision was healing nicely. She was looking forward to getting back to school. She would get board at home all day with only either Stef or Lena staying with her and although they were very caring and helpful, she was done with all the hovering.

The weekend was proving to be a refreshing change with Mariana taking Callie along on a shopping trip with Lexi on Saturday and the whole family planning a trip to Sea World on Sunday, something that both Callie and Jude were looking forward to because neither of them had ever been.

For now, however, Callie was home alone with Stef. Stef had brought some paperwork home and was busy with it in the kitchen and Callie was laying in bed reading a book for school. However she found her thoughts wondering. Stef and Lena were unlike any foster parents she had ever met and she would bet on her life that they would do anything to protect them. The feeling made her feel so safe and loved but at the same time it scared her completely. This was only temporary. How would she survive once she was sent somewhere else. They had promised that she could still call them if she ever needed anything, but how long would even that last? These thoughts suddenly made Callie desperate to be near her foster mother.

Callie went down into the kitchen with the pretense of getting a snack so that she could take her last pill. Normally she would have grabbed something and either headed out to the back yard or the living room but not today. Today she sat at the kitchen table and surprisingly she sat on the stool right next to Stef instead of on the farthest side she possibly could.

This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Stef. It was rare for Callie to ever show any weakness and Stef wanted to support her as much as she could. She instantly put her work to the side and grabbed an apple of her own, turning her attention to Callie.

"You okay love?" She asked the girl.

"Yes." Callie said softly as she shifted her stool ever so slightly closer to Stef.

Stef was thrilled at the idea of Callie feeling more comfortable but at the same time she hoped that there was nothing serious that was causing Callie to behave this way.

"Do you feel alright?" Stef asked.

"I'm fine Stef, really." Callie assured her.

Stef looked at Callie trying to figure out what was really going on and Callie finally relented under Stef's gaze.

"I just didn't want to be alone." She finally admitted.

Stef smiled slightly as she reached out her hand to hold Callie's. "I'm glad you came down here." She assured the teen.

Stef didn't push the topic further. She didn't want to risk destroying any progress that was being made. Instead she began telling stories of her own childhood and her first ever visit to sea world.

The pair sat like for over an hour just talking about nothing in particular and Stef found herself craving to just grab the girl into a hug and never let her go. But that was not an option. That would have been a sure way of sending the girl back behind her walls. She would just have to settle for the little that Callie had offered today.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lena got back home with the others Callie was back in her room and Stef was online, booking their tickets for Sea World.

"Hi baby. How was your day?" Lena asked her wife.

"It's been pretty good actually." Stef replied with a smile.

"Callie been up in her room all day?" Lena asked.

"Actually she sat with me and we talked for over an hour."

Lena's eyes went wide. "Really?" She asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah really." Stef said with a smile. "She said she didn't want to be alone."

"What did you guys talk about?" Lena was curious.

"Nothing of substance." Stef said and Lena's face fell slightly.

"It was still progress honey." Stef assured her wife. "She came to me."

"You're right." Lena said.

"How was Jude today?" Stef asked.

"He asked me if I'd help him with fractions after dinner." Lena beamed.

"They're settling babe." Stef said as she pulled Lena onto her lap and kissed her.

"Gross." Jesus said as he entered the kitchen with Jude and Mariana right behind him. "Can you not do that in public."

"Do what?" Stef asked.

"Kiss mom." Jesus answered.

"Okay." Stef grinned and kissed Lena once again making Jesus and Mariana groan and Jude, Lena and herself laugh.

"You said 'kiss mom'" Stef defended herself.

Jesus groaned. He wasn't going to win this argument and he knew that so he grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the living room to play video games. "Coming Jude?" He called on his way out.

Stef and Lena watched as Jude followed Jesus out and Mariana took a seat at the table.

"How was your day Miss. Thing?" Stef asked her as Lena got off her lap and went to get them all a snack.

"Great." Mariana smiled at them. "Everyone is talking about my party. I'm so excited."

"About that." Stef said. "Now that Kelsey won't be able to be in your court I was wondering if you'd consider asking Callie."

Mariana's face dropped. "Callie?" She said in disgust, as though Stef had just asked her to eat paint.

"Yes Callie." Stef confirmed. "She is going to be living with us for a while at least and it would be nice to include her."

"Fine, I'll ask." Mariana resigned. "I doubt she'll say yes anyway. The dress code isn't jeans and old, grey, sweatshirts."

"Hey." Stef warned.

"I'll be nice." Mariana confirmed as she got up to go to her room.

* * *

That night after dinner all the kids were sitting around the dining room table doing homework. Brandon had brought back Callie's assignments so that she wouldn't fall too far behind. Jude was sitting between Callie and Lena, but for the first time he turned to Lena whenever he was stuck. He found fractions easier than algebra and so he felt more confident but still it warmed Lena's heart every time he directed a question at her.

Callie, for her part, didn't interfere. As long as Jude was comfortable and safe she'd let him be. But she silently promised herself that she wouldn't allow him to stop depending on her completely. After all they would eventually be on their own again and she needed him to feel safe with her wherever they went.

Much to Lena's surprise Brandon and the twins also constantly asked Lena for help. It was obvious that they were trying to help Jude feel safe and she was so proud of her children. Despite all their mistakes they were growing to be wonderful people.

* * *

Lena lay awake late that night thinking about the Jacob twins and how, despite all the chaos, they were starting to fit in. Her own three children were softening up to them and she found herself wondering what life would be like once they were sent away.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Stef mumbled, half asleep.

"How did you know?" Lena asked with a smile.

"You sigh every few seconds." Stef answered as she rolled over and snuggled next to Lena.

"I was just thinking that Callie and Jude are settling in so well." Lena said sadly.

"Babe, don't." Stef stopped her. She knew that Lena was falling for the kids and if she was being honest with herself she would have to admit that she was too. But there was just know way they could have five children. It was ridiculous.

"I know, I know." Lena said. "I just can't help myself."

"I'll make sure they get sent somewhere safe. I promised." Stef said as she pulled Lena closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I know you will." Lena laughed slightly as she snuggled closer to Stef and finally closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning the whole family slept in late. They were all going to spend the morning together and eat lunch at home before everyone went on their own errands. Mariana and Callie were going to the mall with Lexi to get party favors, Jesus was going to the skate park, brandon had piano and Jude was going to a classmates house to work on a project. Stef and Lena were going to enjoy the afternoon alone.

The morning went peacefully and lunch was full of laughter and fun however when it was time for Callie and Mariana to leave for the mall Callie was lightheaded and weak. She tried to pretend that she was fine but Stef noticed her stumble down the stairs and immediately refused to let her go.

"I'm fine." Callie tried to argue. But she knew it was pointless. Once Stef set her mind to something there was no changing it. At least not for any of the kids - Lena, however, could occationally sway Stef's decision.

Callie headed upstairs like Stef had instructed but instead of going back to bed like she was told she headed towards Lena's room. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Lena," She said when she opened the door. "I was really looking forward to going to the mall today but Stef won't let me go. Please talk to her." Callie said in a pleading tone.

"Why did she say no?" Lena asked. She knew that Stef would have had a good reason.

"She thinks that I don't feel well." Callie said softly.

"You do look a little pale." Lena agreed.

"Please Lena. I've been stuck in the house for over a week now. I really need to get out for a while. Stef's being so unfair - I can't help that my face is pale. If i got some sun it's wouldn't look so white." Callie begged.

Stef was on her way up now and she walked into the room. She heard Callie's pled and immediately got upset.

"Callie I already told you that you can't go. Asking Lena instead isn't going to work." Stef said sternly.

"But I feel fine." Callie protested.

"If she is fine Stef, maybe we should let her go." Lena said softly. It wasn't often that Callie asked for something and it was true that she had been cooped up in the house for over a week.

"Did she happen to mention that she got lightheaded and stumbled down the stairs?" Stef asked, turning to Lena.

Lena gave Callie a disapproving look. "You conveniently left that part out." She said.

"I just wanted to go." Callie mumbled as she left their room and headed back to her own.

* * *

Stef and Lena gave Callie some time to cool off and when they went to check on her twenty minutes later she was fast asleep. She was curled into a ball with her knees right up against her chest and her hair falling over her face. Stef went over to the girl and carefully laid a blanket over her. Both Stef and Lena noticed that Callie did not wake, something she usually did if anyone entered a room while she was asleep. Stef wondered if it was because she was finally starting to feel safe or because she really was tired and weak.

"Remember the days when we would find her up at all hours of the night?" Lena asked Stef as they headed downstairs.

"I do." Stef replied. Pouring them each a cup of coffee. "She was to afraid to sleep."

"She's asleep now." Lena said with a smile.

"She is." Stef agreed but didn't sound convinced.

"What is it?" Lena asked her.

"I just hope that it's because she does feel safe and not because she's really sick." Stef voiced her concerns.

"I'm sure she feels safe." Lena replied. "I think if she didn't feel safe she wouldn't be asleep no matter how sick she is."

Stef nodded as the two of them settled onto the couch and flipped though channels on the TV. They were halfway though a James Bond movie when Callie came downstairs half asleep.

"Hey baby." Lena said. "You feeling okay?"

Callie nodded but stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Come sit." Stef encouraged.

They had expected Callie to take a seat in one of the chairs that flanked the couch but were surprised when she sat down on the couch next to Stef instead. She wasn't close enough to touch but still she was on the couch with them. Lena gave Stef a small smile. Callie was obviously learning to depend on others.

They turned their attention back to the movie and by the time it was over Callie had inched her way closer to Stef until Stef could reach out and rest her hand on Callie's leg.

Not wanting to spoil the moment Lena found another movie for them to watch. They were only about half an hour into the movie when the phone rang. Lena, closest to the phone answered.

"Hello." She said as Stef and Callie listened to her side of the conversation.

"Jude, is that you?" Lena asked and Stef and Callie began to get worried.

"She's right here honey." Lena said and handed the phone to Callie. The worry unmasked on her face.

"Jude?" Callie asked as she took the phone.

"I'll be there." She said after a few minutes and hung up the phone. She was already heading upstairs to get ready with Stef and Lena close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Stef asked Callie as she threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed her phone and walked out of her room.

Lena had gone to get her own stuff and shoes for Stef as well while Stef made sure that Callie didn't leave without them.

"I need to go get Jude." Callie answered.

"Why?" Stef asked her as Lena joined them.

Callie continued walking past the car causing Stef to stop her. "We'll drive you love." Stef said as she guided Callie towards the car.

"What did Jude say?" Lena asked. "Is he alright."

"No he's not alight." Callie snapped. "He got beat up."

"What?" Stef asked in anger. "What do you mean beat up?"

"I mean someone punched him in the face." Callie spat.

"Why?" Lena asked almost in tears. There was nothing she hated more than violence.

"Because he's different." Callie whispered, tears forming in her own eyes.

Stef gave Lena a look. Lena directed Stef towards the house that Jude was at and the moment Stef stopped the car Callie was out and running towards the front door. Before she reached it though, it opened and Jude came out, his cheekbone already turning purple. The sight angered Stef. She saw so much violence everyday but the thought that even children as young as twelve could do this made her furious.

Behind Jude a man and young boy also came out. Both looked guilty but it did nothing to calm Stef down and she headed towards them. But before she could open her mouth Callie strode over to the boy and pushed him back into his father.

"If you EVER touch my brother again I'll kill you." She said in anger.

Stef instantly wrapped her arms around Callie trying to hold her back while Lena went over to Jude to check his face.

"I'm sorry." The man said to Stef. "They must have gotten into some fight. Mathew is grounded for a week." He turned towards his son. "What do you have to say Mathew?"

"Sorry." Mathew mumbled, not really meaning it.

Stef wanted to argue that a grounding wasn't going to make up for Jude's black eye but Lena called out to her.

"Stef, let's just go home honey." She said. She knew that Stef was angry and she really didn't want things to get worse.

Callie was back at Jude's side now and the boy held on to her with all his strength.

Stef finally turned and walked back to the car but not without a warning that if anything like this ever happened again she would press charges.

The ride back home was silent with Callie sitting close to Jude who still hadn't let her go. Once they got home, all four of them got out of the car and headed into the house. Lena and Stef were going to lead them into the living room to talk when Callie surprised them.

"What the hell did you do Jude?" Callie asked.

Lena wanted to stop her. Whatever Jude had done couldn't possibly be worthy of being punched. She was shocked that Callie seemed upset with Jude. She had expected Callie to be over protective of him.

Jude began to cry and finally let go of Callie.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Sweetheart, come sit." Lena tried to guide him towards the couch but Callie cut her off.

"Come on Jude." Callie said angrily. "I warned you about this."

Jude looked guiltily back at her.

"She offered." He finally said.

"Who did?" Callie asked.

"Mathew's older sister." Jude answered.

Stef and Lena were getting more and more worried at the conversation. What had Mathew's sister offered? What was going on? The worst possible scenarios played through their minds as they waited for some answers.

"Jude, I've told you before that you can't let it show." Callie said in a softer tone. "I know you think I'm being mean but I say it to avoid this." She gestured towards his face.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jude said as he looked down.

"Let me see." Callie said as she walked towards him.

Stef and Lena watched as Jude stuck out his hand and that's when they realized the pink nail polish on his fingers. Both women sighed in relief. They had imagined something far worse than nail polish.

"Let's go get it off." Callie said and Jude nodded as the two headed upstairs.

* * *

Stef and Lena stood still for a moment longer trying to wrap their minds around everything. Finally Stef broke the silence.

"I wasn't expecting her to get mad at Jude." She said as she turned to her wife.

"Me neither." Lena said. "We need to talk to her about this. It's not good for Jude to feel like he's doing something wrong."

Stef nodded. "I just wanted to punch that kid's face." She admitted with a small smile.

"That would have been helpful." Lena rolled her eyes at her wife as the two headed upstairs to see what Callie and Jude were up to.

* * *

"Well we can't always do whatever we like Jude." They heard Callie say over Jude's sobs.

They found them in the bathroom, Jude sitting on the lid of the toilet with Callie taking off his nail polish. Much to everyone's surprise the moment the door opened Jude ran straight for Lena and wrapped himself around her burring his head into her stomach as she continued to cry.

It took Lena a second to get over her shock before she was able to wrap her own arms around him, holding him tight.

"Great, now I'm the bad guy." Callie mumbled as she walked past them and out of the bathroom.

Stef followed Callie to her own room and watched as Callie flopped down on her bed. She was obviously tired and Stef suddenly remembered that Callie wasn't really well.

"You feeling okay babe?" She asked as she sat down next to Callie and rubbed a hand on her back.

"Fine." Callie mumbled into her pillow.

"Hey, talk to me." Stef said as she tried to roll Callie over.

Callie stayed still for a few moments more before she finally turned around, her face red and hot with tears.

"Oh honey." Stef said as she pulled Callie close. "It's okay for Jude to be who he is. It's not a bad thing."

"You don't get it." Callie said miserably. "You all think that I don't like Jude just the way he is. But it's just the opposite actually. I love him for who he is. But other people don't accept him and then things like this happen. They've happened before and I try to tell him but he won't listen."

"Baby, take it from me, it's not always easy to hide who you really are." Stef said gently.

Callie looked up at Stef. She knew what Stef had been through with her father but it was the first time that Callie ever connected her story to Jude's.

"I understand where you're coming from as well." Stef continued. "But maybe we can make some sort of compromise for now?" Stef asked and Callie waited for her to continue.

"How about we let Jude be himself when he's at home and see how that works out." Stef asked.

"But what happens when we go to a different home?" Callie asked miserably. "One that won't accept him for who he is. He won't be able to hide it anymore then."

Stef sighed. Callie had a point and she found herself thinking the same thing that Lena admitted to thinking just the night before - Callie and Jude belonged here.

"Why don't we talk to him and explain it all to him without getting mad at him. We'll see how it goes and take it one day at a time." Stef suggested.

Callie nodded and wiped her eyes as she got up and followed Stef out the door.

* * *

They found them in the master bedroom sitting curled up on the bed. Stef smiled at the sight and when she glanced over at Callie she found that she was smiling too.

"Let's join them." She said as she caught Callie's arm and lead her to her side of the bed, pushing Callie in first and then getting in herself.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you baby." Callie said to Jude.

"It's okay." Jude said timidly.

"No, it's not." Callie said firmly. "But I need you to know that I don't yell at you because I don't accept who you are or the things you like."

Callie gave Jude a minute until he finally looked up at her.

"I just don't like to see you get hurt." She finally said.

"I know that Callie." Jude assured her. "You've always tried to protect me."

Callie's eyes welled with tears. It meant so much to her that Jude acknowledged all that she had done for him over the years.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me not love you and protect you." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

Stef and Lena watched as Jude hugged her back. They looked at each other, both of them thinking that Callie was so grown up around Jude. She was missing out on being a kid because she was so busy being his mother. It broke their hearts and they were more determined than ever to get her to let them help take some of the responsibility off her. Luckily for them Callie seemed to lately be trying to do just that as well.


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday the family did make it to Sea World as Callie didn't have another dizzy spell all day. Stef and Lena both kept a close eye on her though and made sure she ate and drank enough through the day. But in the end it was a fun outing and all the kids really enjoyed themselves. Jude had formed a strong bond with Lena and had therefore opened up a whole lot more, even asking for ice-cream after lunch. Stef and Lena were both thrilled with the progress that he had made. Callie also seemed more relaxed and encouraged Jude to go to either Stef or Lena when he needed help with something although she herself wasn't there quite yet. The other three kids, as usual, had no issue asking for stuff through the day but in the end everyone enjoyed themselves.

They were all tired by the time they got back and Callie went straight to bed. Stef checked on her a few times during the night just to make sure that she was okay but Callie didn't stir at all. The following morning she was up and ready for school with the others. Nothing was going to keep her back any longer.

Stef and Lena both noticed how cheerful she was and she genuinely looked healthier and happier. Lena and the kids headed to school after Stef made Callie promise to check in with Lena during break and lunch. Callie did as she was told. She showed up at Lena's office still looking content after third period.

It was during her fourth period history that she got a text.

_Was that really you I saw at Sea World yesterday?_

Callie looked at the number but didn't recognize it. She just clicked her phone off when it buzzed again.

_Can you guess who this is?_

Callie's stomach felt queazy. She had no idea who was sending her the texts but something in her gut told her that it wasn't someone good.

_I'll give you a hint - Liam_

Callie got up and ran out of the room without permission. She headed straight to the nearest bathroom and threw up without even bothering to shut the door. She threw up three times in all until she was just dry-heaving. It wasn't until her stomach finally settled down that she realized there was a hand holding her hair back and another caressing gently across her back.

Callie finally leaned back and felt Lena's arms wrap around her, supporting her.

"Feeling better baby?" Lena asked gently.

Callie nodded but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Liam had seen her and knew her number.

"Let's get you out of here." Lena said as she helped Callie stand.

She lead Callie out of the stall and to a basin and carefully washed her face with cold water. The act would have normal make Callie quite uncomfortable but right now it didn't even really register - there were much more important things on her mind.

* * *

A few minutes later Callie was sitting at Lena's desk with a thermometer in her mouth. When it beeped Lena pulled it out.

"You don't have a fever." She said. "What happened?"

Callie just shrugged. "I needed to throw up."

"How long were you feeling like that?" Lena asked.

"A second before I ran out." Callie answered.

"It just came on suddenly?" Lena asked a little worriedly.

"I guess." Callie answered, conveniently leaving out the reason behind it's sudden occurrence.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to wrap things up here and then I'll take you home." Lena said and walked out of her office leaving Callie alone for a while.

Callie instantly reached for her phone that Brandon had brought in along with her backpack and her stomach fell as she saw that she had seven new messages, all from Liam.

_Come on Callie, aren't you glad to hear from me?_

_We always had such fun together._

_Remember all the times we spent together._

_I know you miss that._

Callie was just about to move on to the fifth message when Lena walked back in.

"Ready to go honey?" She asked as she picked up Callie's bag.

* * *

Callie didn't have a chance to read the rest of the texts because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her fear from Lena. Each time her phone buzzed in her pocked she fought the urge to check it. If all the buzzing was from Liam then she had a total of eight new messages to read from him.

The moment they got home Callie ran into the house. Lena followed her expecting that Callie needed to throw up again but found her lying face down on her bed instead.

"Honey what's the matter?" Lena asked as she sat down next to Callie on the bed.

"Nothing, just go away please." Callie said.

"Sweetheart..." Lena began but Callie cut her off.

"I just need to sleep. Please leave me alone for a while." Callie practically begged.

Lena sighed as she finally left the room leaving Callie to check her messages.

_It was so nice to see you after so long._

_You're even prettier now than you were before._

_You're not a little girl any more. You're a woman now._

_I'd love to see what you look like now._

_Let's meet up okay. I'll get you a chocolate bar just like I used to do before._

_I just want to kiss you, and hold you._

_I know you feel it too._

_I know you felt it the last time we were together._

Callie felt like she was about to throw up again but she knew that she had nothing inside her so she didn't bother to go to the bathroom. She just began to dry heave again.

Lena came back into the room at the sound of Callie heaving. She was beginning to worry.

"Honey I think we should go to a doctor." Lena said gently when Callie was finally done.

"No, No Lena please." Callie said looking miserable. "I'm okay. I think I'm just tired and all the junk I ate yesterday must have been too much for me."

Lena didn't look convinced but she made a deal "If you do feel like throwing up even once more I'm taking you in." She warned and Callie nodded.

* * *

Callie managed to hold it together each time she got a new message from Liam. All of them containing some memory of her time with him. He spoke of them like they were the best times of his life but for Callie it was the worst nightmare. She wished she could just delete all the messages without bothering to read them. But she wasn't strong enough for that and a few messages later she was relieved that she wasn't.

She was sitting in the breakfast nook while Stef and Lena were making dinner. Stef had insisted that she come downstairs so that they could keep an eye on her.

Stef noticed that each time Callie's phone buzzed she would hold on to it just a little bit tighter and her face would get just a shade paler. She realized that the root of Callie's sudden illness stemmed from the phone and not the food that she had eaten the day before.

Callie's phone buzzed for what seemed like the hundredth time and Stef watched Callie closely as she read through the message.

_Your boobs are so much bigger now. So much more fun to play with._

_And I'll bet you taste better too._

_I want to be able to touch you again. You live in Mission Bay right? 2330?_

Stef watched Callie start to breath heavily as though she was having trouble catching her breath. She quickly walked over to the girl and snatched the phone from her hand and looked at the screen.

"Who sent this?" She asked Callie sternly as Lena came to join them.

Callie remained silent as Stef went to the window and looked outside. She found nothing suspicious so she turned her attention back to Callie.

"Who sent you this Callie?" She asked again in a firm tone.

When Callie still remained silent Stef check the phone for other messages. Her eyes went wide at what she read.

"Who is Liam, Callie?" She asked, her voice so serious now that Callie was afraid to stay quiet any longer.

"An old foster brother." She managed to whisper.

"And you had some sort of relationship with him?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded slightly as tears filled her eyes. It had been a relationship until it turned into a nightmare.

"How old is he?" Stef asked.

"Twenty or Twenty-one by now." Callie sobbed.

Lena gasped. Callie was only sixteen years old. What had this boy made her do. She knew that Stef would get whatever answers she needed. She was amazing like that. Lena decided that her job would be to offer comfort. So she quickly sat beside Callie and pulled her close as Stef continued the interrogation.

"Have you replied to any of these?" Stef asked sternly.

Callie shook her head.

Stef could see the fear in Callie's eyes. She sat down on the other side of the girl and turned her face towards her.

"Callie why didn't you come to us?" Stef asked her. "Why didn't you tell Lena when you got the first message?"

But Callie didn't answer and Stef wasn't really expecting one.

"Honey, I promise you that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay." Stef promised the girl. "I'm right here with you and I'll make sure that you're safe."

Callie finally nodded and leaned just a little bit closer to Stef. She had grown to love the security that the physical contact with Stef brought. Stef pulled her further to her side and hugged her.

"You really need to come to us Callie." Stef said as she held on. "Every time you seem to take a step forward, you end up taking two steps back. Why do you feel like you can't come to us?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Callie managed. She didn't want them to think that she didn't trust them. She just desperately didn't want them to find out about what happened with Liam. How could she explain any of that to them. It shamed her and she really couldn't bare for them to look at her with disgrace.

"Honey, I need you to tell me what happened." Stef said slowly. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for the teen but she needed all the details if she was going to make sure that Liam was put behind bars and that Callie was safe.

Callie was silent for a long time before she finally told them her story.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Callie had finally managed to tell Stef everything Stef had called up the station and asked for the number to be traced and asked for the details of the owner. She found out that Liam still lived with his parents and that their license to foster had been revoked. Liam was over twenty-one and therefore she was able to get a restraining order against him. If he came within one-hundred feet of the house or any of the people in it, she could arrest him.

It had been two days and there was no word from him. Callie had been given back her phone but had been made to promise that she'd let them know if he contacted her at all. She was also warned that they were keeping a record of all her messages so there was no point in lying.

After Callie admitted to everything she felt a whole lot better. Stef and Lena hadn't reacted the way she'd imagined - they hadn't yelled at her, looked at her with disgust or thrown her out. Instead they had assured her that it wasn't her fault and that she was so brave and strong to have survived it. When they made her promise to be honest with them when they returned her phone, for the first time she made a promise that she actually wanted to keep. If they were going to do everything they could to help her then she was going to do her part to make it easier.

Callie had watched Stef and Lena interact with Jude. She had seen just how gentle they were with him and how easily they accepted who he was. She began to realize that it wasn't just for Jude. They accepted her as well. They kept a close eye on her all day but Callie never felt like a prisoner. They were looking out for her and that really meant something to her.

* * *

Callie was in school on Thursday. She was feeling a lot better and Lena came to check on her frequently. She was instructed not to leave the building alone and for the last three days she had complied. She was sitting in science, not paying much attention when her phone buzzed again. Stef had messaged her occasionally over the last few days reminding her that she was loved and safe so Callie didn't think too much of it until that number flashed across her screen.

_What the fuck did you do Callie? All I wanted was to say hi and you tell the cops? I'll get you back bitch. Just you wait. And if you make this any worse I'll get Jude too._

Callie read the text over and over again until the words all blurred into one big blob. She had put Jude in danger. He was the reason that she had wanted to keep Jude a secret in the first place and now she had ruined it all. She knew she had to do something to protect Jude but she didn't know what. She tried to think of the safest place for them - a hiding place or a place from their past. But the only image that came to mind was Stef with Lena right beside her with her arms around Jude. This was the safest place for them and the only people that could really protect Jude, and her, were the ones who were really trying to do just that and needed her help to do it.

Callie did something she never imagined she would. She excused herself from class and headed straight to Lena's office. Without saying a word she placed the phone in front of Lena and waited while she read the message.

It was a big risk that Callie had taken. She was trusting someone else to keep both Jude and herself safe, something she hadn't done since her first foster home six years ago. Every fiber in her being told her to just keep quiet for Jude's sake but her heart told her to let the Foster's in. They could help her, and more importantly they _wanted_ to help her.

"Is this the only message?" Lena asked her.

Callie nodded.

"Have you replied?" Lena continued.

This time Callie shook her head.

"Okay. Let me call Stef." Lena said.

Callie waited as Lena called Stef and read out the message to her. "Yes, just the one." Lena said. "No she hasn't."

Callie couldn't help but smile - both these women were always on the same page. What ever they did, they did it together. Even the questions they asked were the same. She wondered if she'd ever find someone to love her that much, to be her second half.

"Stef's on her way." Lena told her.

Callie nodded and sat down across from Lena.

"I'm so proud of you for coming to me with this." Lena said kindly. "I know you must be scared but I promise you that we are not going to let anyone get to you or Jude."

Callie's eyes misted over as she nodded. She believed Lena. She believed that she was safe. But she was still afraid.

* * *

Stef came to the school with two co-workers and Mike. All four of them searched the periphery of the school to make sure that Liam was not around. His phone was constantly being traced and currently showed that he was home. But that was no guarantee, he could always have left it behind.

Mike drove Stef and Callie home and promised to come back to the school to escort the others when school was over. Stef didn't want any of the kids or Lena to be targeted. Back at the house she make a quick pasta for herself and Callie had almost had to force the girl to eat.

"I know you're afraid love, but you need to eat something." Stef coaxed her.

Callie took one bite and instantly looked like she was about to throw up. She pushed her plate away but after a minute Stef pushed it back. "Small bite." She said.

Callie reluctantly picked up her fork again and began eating. Stef placed a glass of cold water next to Callie and told her to sip it between bites. After about half an hour Callie managed to finish eating everything in her plate, which wasn't much to begin with.

Stef let Callie go like down and when she went to check on her a while later she found her fast asleep.

* * *

Mike brought the rest of the family home at four and Stef sat them all down to explain what was happening. She didn't want to frighten them too much but at the same time she wanted them to know the truth.

"I want all of you to stay home for a few days please." Stef said gently but firmly. "And if you happen to notice anything suspicious please come and let me know."

All the kids nodded. Jude looked back at Stef with wide eyes.

"Why is he mad at Callie?" He asked innocently.

It was then that Stef and Lena realized that he didn't know the truth about what had happened. They looked at each other, silently agreeing that they would talk to Callie before they disclosed any information.

* * *

When Callie woke up later that evening Stef brought her into their room.

"Have a seat Callie." She said as she motioned to a spot next to Lena on the bed.

Callie sat down apprehensively. She could tell that something wasn't right because Stef and Lena didn't look kind, they didn't even look angry. What made her apprehensive was the fact that they looked nervous.

"Did something happen?" She asked timidly.

"No sweetheart." Lena said with a small smile "We just wanted to talk to you about something."

Stef took a seat on the other side of Callie and began. "I had to explain some of what's happening to the others. They needed to know why they are being made to stay home and if someone unknown came up to them to inform us."

Callie nodded. It was a reasonable reason she figured.

"Jude asked me why Liam was chasing you."Stef finally got to the hard part.

Callie didn't flinch, surprising both Stef and Lena. "Tell him that he saw me at Sea World and wants to talk."

"Callie, I know you wanted to protect Jude from what happened to you." Lena said gently. "And you did a great job of that, especially since he was so young. But maybe now it's time for him to know the truth."

Callie shook her head vehemently. Jude could never find out.

"Okay." Stef said quickly. "We won't do anything that you are uncomfortable with." She didn't want Callie to get worked up over something like this.

"For now all they know is that Liam wants to talk to you and that he followed you and so we all have to stay together until he's found." Lena assured Callie.

Callie nodded. She didn't care what they were told just as long as Jude never found out about what Liam did to her.

Callie was leaving the room when her phone beeped, signaling that she had a message. She turned around to face Stef without moving to take it out of her pocket.

Stef could sense that Callie was afraid to check the message so she walked over to Callie and pulled the phone out of her back pocket herself and read the text. Her eyes filled with anger as she read the text prompting Callie to pull the phone to read the text herself.

_You can't hide in that house forever._

Stef pulled Callie into a hug when Callie's face paled.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into Stef's chest.

"Sorry for what?" Stef asked in surprise.

"I should never have gotten close to him. He was just the first person to actually be nice to me. I should have known he wanted something more."

Stef pulled away from Callie and looked sternly into her eyes. "Baby, you are not at fault for what happened. You were a minor and he was an adult. What he did was all on him."

"No it wasn't." Callie said sadly as she looked down. "I liked the attention." She mumbled as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Stef backed Callie towards the bed and set her down next to Lena again. "Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with wanting affection. We all do and especially children need it. Sometimes adults take advantage of children and that is never, ever their fault. You hear me?" Stef asked as she held on to Callie's face.

Callie nodded.

"Alright." Stef said as she let go of the girl.

But Callie didn't move. She looked up at Stef for a moment trying to find the strength to ask for what she wanted.

"Something else love?" Stef asked her.

"Could I maybe... stay here with you a while longer?" Callie asked cautiously looking first at Stef and then Lena.

Both women smiled as they wrapped their arms around Callie. It was going slow but she was learning to trust them.


	10. Chapter 10

Stef drove Lena and the kids to school the next day and promised to pick them up at the end of the day. Brandon promised his mom's that he'd keep an eye on Callie and Callie promised that she'd let them know if anything out of the ordinary happened. All five kids, especially Callie, Mariana and Jude were warned not to leave the building alone or without informing someone where they were going.

It was gym and although Callie was still excused from actually participating she joined the rest of the class on the beach watching them play volleyball. She needed to be outside for a while and with her whole class around her as well as the gym teacher she felt safe enough. Though it didn't stop her from darting her eyes around every few minutes searching for the face that was haunting her constantly.

It was during one of those scans of the area that Callie spotted the green Jeep with the beige top parked a ways down the beach and Liam sitting on the hood looking straight at her.

Callie felt the bile rise in her throat as she quickly ran back into the building and headed straight for Lena's office.

"He's here. He's outside." She panicked as she charged into Lena's office not caring that she was in a meeting with the principal and some parents.

Lena instantly excused herself and lead Callie out of the office. Callie lead Lena back outside and pointed to the spot where she saw Liam, but the car was gone. There was no sign of it anywhere.

"Are you sure it was him?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Callie answered. "He was looking right at me."

Lena shuddered at the thought and lead Callie back inside as she called Stef.

"Stef, he was here. Callie saw him." Lena said into the phone. "No he's gone now. Thanks and Stef, hurry."

Callie didn't miss the fear in Lena's voice as she spoke to Stef. Stef was the person that managed to make them all feel safe and somehow Callie felt that it wasn't all because of her job. She just had a protective air about her and Callie wondered if that's what had lead her to be a cop in the first place.

"She's on her way honey." Lena said, not sure if she was trying to reassure herself or the teen.

"I want to get Jude." Callie said looking worriedly at Lena.

Lena could see the fear in Callie's eyes and knew better than to argue with her. If having Jude close by helped Callie feel a little more secure then so be it.

"Let's go get him." Lena said and Callie gave a small smile.

The pair walked down the hall hand in had and when they got to Jude's class Lena walked right in.

"I'm sorry to disrupt but I need to pull Jude out of class early." She told the teacher.

"Sure thing Lena." The teacher smiled. "Jude, wanna pack up your things?"

Soon they were all headed back towards the high school wing. Lena paused outside the science lab for a moment before heading inside.

"Sorry to disrupt but I need to pull my twins out early." Lena repeated her previous statement.

Mariana's face immediately looked worried while Jesus looked pleased at being able to get out of class early. He wasn't as afraid as everyone else. He knew his mom would keep them safe.

They made one more stop to get Brandon from the music room and then all headed back to Lena's office. Principal Sanchez had, by now, moved their previous meeting to her own office. She had been informed of the situation and knew that the children's safety came first.

Lena and the kids all hung out in her office for another ten minutes until Stef finally arrived.

"Are you sure it was him?" Stef asked Callie one more time.

"Yes, I saw him clearly." Callie repeated. "And the way he was looking was unmistakable."

"Can't you arrest him?" Lena asked, "He came close to us and he threatened her."

"We need to find him first." Stef answered. "His phone's been untraceable since last night." She finally admitted.

"STEF!" Lena scolded. "No wonder you were pacing around all night." She observed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry all of you." Stef said looking guilty. "We've been to his house and his work. He wasn't at either place, although his employer said that he hadn't showed up to work in over a week and it was nothing new."

"So now what?" Lena asked.

"We're trying to find him. But until we do, we keep an eye out and we stay together." Stef answered.

Stef looked around at the faces of all her children. They were all worried now, even Jesus. "It's going to be alright babies." She promised them. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

* * *

Stef drove the lot home and they decided to watch a movie. Something to get their mind off the situation. All seven of them found places in the living room as Jesus started Shrek, a movie that always had the whole family laughing. Pretty soon the kids were all laughing, their troubles momentarily forgotten. The only ones that still had worry-lines on their faces were the moms and Callie. Stef got up every-so-often to look out the window and each time she did Lena and Callie studied her face for any sign of Liam.

Once the movie was over all the kids were sent upstairs to do their homework and Lena started dinner. She was busy tossing a salad when she noticed Stef putting on her jacket and pulling on shoes.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked Stef worriedly.

"Just outside." Stef answered. "I won't be far."

"Stef, what are you doing?" Lena asked. She knew her wife had a habit of keeping the more dangerous parts of her job from her in order to protect her.

"I've had the team cruise the area regularly and they noticed a car with a man sitting in it just down the block. He apparently hasn't moved in over an hour. I'm going to check it out." Stef explained.

Lena looked worried. "Is that a good idea?" She asked.

"I'm not going alone, a car is coming to get me in a minute." Stef assured her wife. "I won't be long I promise."

Lena nodded as a cruiser pulled up out front and honked. "Be careful Stef."

"I promise." Stef whispered as she kissed her wife. "Call me if you need me."

And with that she was out the door.

* * *

Lena's mind wasn't on dinner anymore and she realized that she burnt the chicken she was roasting and forgot half the seasoning in the salad.

"Gross." Mariana said as she took a bite of the salad. "This tastes like hospital food."

Lena turned her attention to her daughter. "What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"What's right with it?" Jesus asked back.

Lena took a bite of the salad and realized what her kids were talking about. "Alright, go order pizza." She said as she pulled out her phone and called Stef for the seventh time. She had been gone for over an hour now and Lena hadn't heard from her and she was beginning to worry. Stef had promised to be home soon but she hadn't even called. Lena had told the kids that she went back to the station. She didn't want to worry them but she wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend like everything was fine.

Twenty minutes later she heard a noise outside the house. At first she thought it would be Stef but when Jesus got up and took some money with him she realized that it was probably just the pizza.

She was so relieved however when Jesus walked back into the room with Stef right behind.

"We got him." Stef announced to the room.

"You did." Lena asked in surprise.

"Yes," Stef answered before turning her attention to Callie. "We found the phone he was using to text you as well but I still need to take you down to the station to identify him."

Callie tensed and Lena looked worried. "Is that really necessary?" Lena asked Stef.

"I'm afraid if we want this to end with no surprises then it is. None of us know who this guy really is so only Callie can identify him." She turned back to Callie. "I promise you I'll be with you the whole time."

"Even while they're talking to me?" Callie asked timidly.

"You're a minor and I'm your guardian." Stef explained. "I've been taken off the case so that I can be there for you."

Callie relaxed just a little at the thought of Stef being with her. She never felt safer than when Stef was around. She nodded once and got up slowly to follow Stef.

Lena walked them out and gave each of them a kiss. "You'll be okay." She told Callie. "Mom won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Callie said bravely as Stef wrapped an arm around her and lead her out to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Down at the station Callie held on tightly to Stef's hand and Stef, true to her word, didn't let go for a second. She sat in an interrogation room with her for about fifteen minutes until a senior officer entered.

"Hello Callie." He extended his hand out to her. "I'm officer Coleman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Callie shook his hand timidly but said nothing. The man sat down so that he wasn't towering over the teen, who honestly looked more like a six year old than a sixteen year old right now.

"Stef has told us all so much about you." He said, trying to make her feel comfortable. But the words caused Callie to tense up. What had she said about her? Callie wondered.

Officer Coleman seemed to have read her mind for he gave her an answer. "She said you're one of the bravest kids she's ever met and that she's so proud to know you." He said with a smile.

Callie looked to Stef to see if this was really true and found Stef smiling back at her, her eyes filled with love.

"I'm sorry about all the things that have happened to you." the officer continued. "We want to make sure that they don't happen again. But for that I need you to identify Liam for us. Can you do that?" He asked Callie gently.

Callie looked back at Stef for strength and when she received a nod and a squeeze on her hand she turned back to the officer and agreed.

* * *

Callie held on to Stef as she was lead into a different room. There was a mirror and a row of chairs and not much else. "This is a two way mirror." Officer Coleman explained. "Liam is on the other side."

Callie instantly tensed and Stef pulled her into a hug. "He can't see you or hear you." She assured the teen. "When the lights go on in that room you will be able to see him but he still won't be able to see you. This is an observation room."

Stef waited a moment for Callie to process what was about to happen. "Whenever you're ready we'll turn on the lights and all you need to do is tell us whether that is Liam or not."

Callie waited a few moments before she looked at Stef with terrified eyes. "I'm ready." She managed to choke out.

Stef tightened her hold on the girl and nodded to the officer who flipped the switch, giving Callie a clear view of her greatest nightmare.

* * *

Callie didn't need to say a word for either Stef or the officer to know that the man on the other side was Liam. Her face instantly paled and she began to shake ever so slightly. Unfortunately for them, though, it was mandatory for her to verbalize her answer.

"It's him." She said softly at first and then in a louder voice. "That's Liam Olmstead."

"That's all we need from you." The officer smiled at Callie as he flipped the switch off again.

The officer left and Stef sat with Callie for a few minutes just holding the girl. Callie finally stopped shaking but she never took her eyes off the mirror. She was terrified that Liam would see her.

"He's not in there anymore." Stef told her, sensing the girls fear.

Callie looked up at Stef.

"They won't leave him in there. That was just for you to identify him." She explained.

"Can we go home now?" Callie asked Stef.

"Of course baby." Stef said as she stood them both up, never letting go of her.

* * *

Lena was the only one in the living room when they got home.

"What happened?" She asked the moment the pair entered the house.

"We got him." Stef answered.

The relief on Lena's face was unmistakeable. She turned towards Callie. "Are you okay sweetheart." She asked her gently.

Callie nodded. "I'm tired." She admitted.

"Do you want to eat something? You missed dinner." Lena asked her. "We saved you some pizza."

But Callie shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep anything down at the moment and she really just wanted to sleep.

"Alright, why don't you go on upstairs and get ready for bed and we'll be up in a minute." Stef told her.

They watched as Callie climbed up the stairs slowly, almost as though she was reluctant to move too far away from them.

"You'll be fine love." Stef encouraged her. "Go brush your teeth and change and you can come and sleep in our room night."

Callie looked uneasy at the thought.

"It's okay, really." Lena answered her. "We'll set up the inflatable bed for you."

Callie nodded gratefully and continued up the stairs.

Lena turned back to Stef.

"What happened?" She asked, desperate for some information.

"She needed to identify him, and she did." Stef told her. "She was nervous but he didn't know she was there so that was good."

"You were gone for almost two hours Stef." Lena asked. "I tried calling you for ages."

Stef knew that Lena was talking about before she had come to get Callie.

"We got a little busy trying to get a hold of him." Stef explained. "We had an ID on the car. It wasn't the car that Callie had described but after running the plates we found that it was his father's car instead. We took him in because he defied the restraining order and then I came to get Callie."

Lena knew that Stef had downplayed the evens for her sake and she knew it was because she hated Stef's job and most of the time preferred not to know all the details, but this time it was about them and she was furious that Stef was treating her like one of the children.

But Stef was already heading upstairs so Lena went into the kitchen to put the remaining pizza into the fridge before following her wife.

* * *

Lena found her in the girls' room with all five children. She should have known that none of them would sleep until their mother and Callie got home. She entered the room to Stef explaining that everything was over and that Liam had been caught and they were all safe now.

"Get to bed." Stef instructed the kids as Callie pulled out a pair of pajamas from her drawer. "Mariana, Callie's going to sleep in our room tonight." Stef continued. "Are you okay here?"

Mariana nodded. "I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

Stef and Lena kissed all the kids and sent them off before leading Callie to their room.

"Go get changed." Lena told her, pointing to the bathroom.

Stef got out the air mattress and began setting it up while Lena pulled down their bed. Once Callie was dressed and out Stef headed into the bathroom to get chanced herself. While she was pulling on her pajama bottoms Lena entered.

Stef's face instantly fell. She could no longer hide the three inch gash on the side of her stomach.

"Stef what happened?" Lena asked loudly as she came to get a closer look at the gash. It had obviously been cleaned and held together in butterfly stitches but it was also obviously new.

"There was a struggle with Liam." Stef answered her wife.

The anger that Lena felt downstairs came rushing back to her. "And you weren't going to tell me?" She asked angrily.

"I'm fine love." Stef tried to assure her wife. "I didn't want to worry you."

"You can't protect me from everything Stef." Lena yelled. "I'm not one of the kids. You get stabbed and you didn't think I needed to know."

"I didn't get stabbed Lena." Stef tried to be rational. "I just got cut that's all. I'm sorry, I should have told you.

"You're damn right you should have." Lena spat back and Stef cringed. It wasn't often that Lena cursed.

"What happened?" Lena asked her more gently after a pause. "And I want the whole story this time Stef." She added sternly.

Stef took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the tub before she began.

"When we got to the car Liam was sitting in it but he had fallen asleep. As we approached he woke up and seeing Officer Coleman in his uniform he panicked and pulled out a knife. I got cut in the struggle to contain him."

Stef waited for a response from Lena but Lena's face was just a mix of anger and worry.

"I got it checked out and the doctor said it wasn't bad and all I needed were the butterfly strips. I'm fine love I promise." Stef said as she reached out for Lena's hand and pulled her onto her lap.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lena said as she pulled away from Stef.

"Having you in my arms will never hurt me." Stef told her as she forced her down.

* * *

When the two finally got out of the bathroom they found Callie sitting on their bed crying.

"Honey are you okay?" Lena asked her.

Callie looked up at Stef. "I'm sorry you got hurt." She said. She knew that saying she was sorry was also admitting that she had been listening to their conversation but she couldn't help it. When Lena yelled she needed to know what was wrong and when she found out that Liam had hurt Stef she felt guilty. She was sorry and she wasn't afraid that they would be mad at her.

"Sweetheart. It's my job to protect you." Stef sat down beside the girl. "I'm fine, and you're fine and that's all that matters."

Callie did something she hadn't done before. She wrapped her arms around Stef and hugged her. She buried her head in her shoulder and cried. This woman risked her life for her and didn't pay a second thought to doing it. How had she gotten so lucky.

Stef circled her own arms around Callie and hugged her back. She knew that she had finally done what needed to be done for Callie but it was just a small fix compared to all the things that were wrong in Callie's life. She moved further onto the bed and pulled Callie with her, the air mattress completely forgotten. Lena climbed in after them and the three of them just lay together, holding each other.

Callie couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten to have found this family. Even if she was only here for a little while she would always have the memories. They had loved and accepted Jude and they had made her feel safe, they made her feel loved and they gave her time to just be a kid again. She remembered how afraid she had been just two weeks ago when she was sick and now she was here, lying between them for the night after Stef had just been hurt trying to protect her. She knew that this was just temporary but she really hoped that temporary would be a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay so this story is over. It didn't turn out the way I had imagined and what it started out as and what it ended up being were two totally different things. I do appreciate all the wonderful reviews though and I hoped that you really did enjoy the story even though I didn't really like it too much myself. At least not the part that came after Stef telling Lena not to give up on helping Jude. That's where my story took a turn away from what I was planning. In a way the story kind of wrote itself.

Anyways I'm working on three new ones right now, one of which is another sequel for Push and Keep Pushing. Hopefully I'll post it soon.

Love you all and thanks again for the reviews. Keep posting your stories please.

Love Junebug.


End file.
